More and more, people are forced to inhabit increasingly small spaces. As a result, it is difficult to find sufficient storage space for their belongings. Much of the available storage space is usually the space right below the ceiling. This space remains unusable without a ladder due to the limitations of the human frame. The ladder requires balance and/or support, both of which are challenged when replacing or removing an object from this upper area.